fueling the fire
by vannae36
Summary: Zuko was on an anger rampage through the forest when he stumbles upon an air-bender named Savannah. will love bloom?


i dont own avatar the last airbender, or the characters of it

but i do own savannah

Zuko couldn't help but get angry all the time. His blood would boil at the slightest mishaps and he would explode worse than a bomb. Everyone would flinch when he spewed curses and yelled. He would stomp and pace till he almost made a trench. It was hard not to. Aang screwed up so much when it came to fire bending. He was the avatar, it shouldn't be as hard as it seemed to Aang. Sure Zuko wasn't the master at it, but he was still a natural-born fire bender. He should be able to go storming into the forest to cool off, to burn a few trees. So that's exactly what he did. He deserved a break from all of them; to sit and enjoy the alone time. It was a good stress reliever and it definitely worked. Zuko didn't know why he continued to be impatient. He was used to these people acting like idiots.

He was about a mile in now after only ten minutes. He was starting to get a little tired from all the fast walking so he sat on a log. Conjuring up a small flame the ex-fire prince played with it around his fingers, twirling and twisting, every once in a while he would singe a small patch of grass and watch it burn to a crisp black with an oddly comforting smell. It felt good to do this. Only a few more minutes and he would go back. Even though he did storm off, Zuko's "friends" would be worried about him. Plus he wanted dinner. He hadn't eaten the last two days because of his stomach feeling odd.

About to get up, his body tensed up. Someone was here and was watching him. But it wasn't his group. Standing to his full height of 6'3 and looking proud he stated, "come out or I'll burn you alive!" it was a threat; and a very good one at that. He heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping to his left. His head whipped towards the sound and saw a shadow of a figure in the evening orange pink glow. It took in a sharp breathe and slowly came out of the woods. It was a girl. She looked around the age of 16,his age. Her eyes were an unsettling green-gold hazel. Her brown hair was wavy to her mid shoulders. Even from ten feet away he could see the freckles that stood out on her button nose. Her heart shaped face looked embarrassed, not scared and this confused him. Why wasn't she scared he just threatened to burn her! she slightly opened her raspberry colored lips and closed them. She looked to be only about 5'5.

"h-hi." It was simple and it made him surprised. Why the hell wasn't she scared? "I'm Savannah. And you are?" she giggled a little at his taken-aback face.

"I'm Zuko." It surprised him even more that he replied. She lifted her hand and what happened made him almost fall to the ground. She was air-bending his fire. Turning it a royal blue. He almost immediately stood back up and yelled at her. "How the hell can you air-bend? Only Aang can do that! He's the LAST AIR-BENDER!" she just looked at him with a puzzled face. He felt his face heat up a little.

"you're silly, aren't you? I was born with air-bending." He almost face palmed himself. She came over to him and looked up at him with her odd eyes. "im sorry, but, uh, I'm hungry." Not two seconds later he heard his stomach growl.

"Are you with anyone here?" she just shook her head no. "come on, I know just the person to make you not hungry anymore." She smiled at him with a smile that made his face as red as a tomato.

They started to walk a ways and had arrived at the rest of the group. They were lounging and laughing; Eating dinner that looked amazing. Finally they had noticed Zuko, and the girl. "who is she?" Aang asked. And before he could say anything Savannah spoke.

"Hi! I'm Savannah. It's nice to meet you all."

"Why are you here?" Sokka asked.

"She's Here! Does it even matter? Listen. She's hungry and she needs to eat." Zuko yelled at them. Subconsciously he grabbed her around the waist and glared. Aang and Sokka looked at the way he was holding on to her and immediately got the picture and gave each other a knowing look.

"um…Hello? You guys? IM RIGHT HERE! Im hungry. Can I please have some food." Zuko, finally noticed the awkward Way she Said that and noticed he was holding on to her. he quickly let go and went over to the couldron of rice. Taking two bowls, he gave one to her and sat down.

Half way through his bowl of rice he said ' by the way she's an air-bender." They all spat out their food.


End file.
